Various motor shaft assemblies have different uses which require a plurality of different pulleys or couplings resulting in a required, substantially large inventory of motors and motor shafts with fixed pulleys or couplings. When ordered and when inventoried, each of these different motors and motor shafts with fixed couplings have different specific uses, requiring different part numbers, higher costs associated with keeping each specific configuration and replacement parts, higher stocking space requirements and, generally, other costs and inconvenience associated with a plurality of inventoried items. Often motors and media drive shaft assemblies have different part numbers because they have unique pulleys or couplings, or axial locations for those components on the motor or motor shaft.